1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the focusing system of a lens system, and particularly to a Gauss type photographic lens which can be focused by a simple construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With photographing lenses, except zoom lenses, it is usual that the entire lens system is integrally moved for focusing, and the entire lens system may be quite heavy. This holds true for standard photographic lenses, and particularly Gauss type photographic lenses used most often as the standard lenses of 35 mm single lens reflex cameras. In such lenses it is desired, of course, that the imaging performance for short distance objects not be deteriorated.